Rosie tiene dos papás
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Rosie tiene dos papás. Tal vez no son los mejores. Ni los segundos mejores. Pero son suyos y Rosie los ama igual.


**Rated:** Teen and up audiences

 **Género:** Parentlock ; Romance ; Friendship

 **Palabras:** 1500 aprox.

 **Advertencias** ** _:_** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Rosie tiene dos papás**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

Rosie tiene dos papás.

No son los mejores papás del mundo. Ni siquiera son los segundos mejores papás del mundo. A decir verdad, tal vez ni siquiera se acerquen a los 50 mejores papás del mundo…

Pero son suyos y Rosie los ama igual.

Su papá John es el aburrido. Y no porque no le haga caras tontas cuando quiere verla reír, ni porque no juegue con ella en su espalda como si fuera un caballo. Sino que a Rosie le interesa la exploración, y su papá John no la deja explorar ciertos sitios.

—Rosie, no entres a la habitación de papi —dice papá John cuando Rosie intenta forzar el cerrojo de la reja de seguridad. La alza en brazos y le da un beso en la frente, pero la aleja de la puerta prohibida con resolución—. Es peligroso, pequeña —termina, depositándola sobre la alfombra de goma-espuma, junto a la abeja de peluche y a Billy, la calavera.

Rosie hace mil pucheros. Se queja, se queja y se vuelve a quejar. Pero papá John sólo sonríe y la deja para que se calme sola.

—Le coartarás a la niña el sentido de la curiosidad —comenta papá Sherlock, sin dejar de ver por el microscopio—. Vas a terminar criando una Lestrade rubia que no sepa ni donde está su cabeza.

Papá John mira papá Sherlock de esa forma tan extraña, que para Rosie no tiene ni pies ni cabeza: como si lo quisiera regañar y, a la vez, como si lo quisiera alzar en brazos y darle un beso en la frente.

—Al menos Lestrade es prudente —replica papá John—, no como cierta persona que yo conozco.

Papá John se queda de pie, con los brazos en jarras y mirando a papá Sherlock como si esperara una respuesta. Pero papá Sherlock se limita a seguir en lo suyo, así que papá John suelta un suspiro y se va a la cocina a hacer algo que Rosie no alcanza a ver.

La niña se distrae jugando con Billy, y ríe para sí, recordando el día en el que se la dieron para jugar. Rosie lo recuerda bien, porque fue la primera vez que escuchó a papá Sherlock gritar.

Papá John había salido temprano, incluso antes de que Rosie despertara, así que ese día eran sólo papá Sherlock y ella en la casa. Rosie estaba empezando a caminar, pero aún no se lo mostraba a nadie; lo hacía a solas para practicar, para que cuando la vieran, fuera la mejor caminadora.

Así que papá Sherlock le dio su biberón, jugó con ella un rato y luego la dejó en la alfombra de goma para entretenerse con el peluche de abeja y un sonajero que estaba muy de moda por esos tiempos.

Rosie todavía no medía el tiempo, pero pasó el suficiente como para que papá Sherlock pareciera dejar de respirar frente al microscopio. Y Rosie se aburrió... Así que comenzó a gatear.

Gateó sin hacer ruido, ayudada por la pijama que papá Sherlock no se había preocupado en quitarle. Gateó desde el centro de la sala hasta el sillón de papá John, mirando a papá Sherlock de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no la miraba.

Gateó y gateó y gateó, explorando alrededor de la chimenea y cerca del librero. Y de repente, al mirar hacia arriba, la vio. Era preciosa, blanca moteada de manchas, con orificios para meter las manos y descubrir lo que hay dentro, y con cosas duras cuadradas como las que sus papás tienen dentro de la boca.

La cosa preciosa estaba en lo alto de la chimenea, un sitio que Rosie sólo alcanzaba ver cuando la tenían en brazos. Pero esa vez era diferente, esa vez Rosie quería la cosa blanca moteada… y esa vez papá Sherlock no estaba mirando.

Rosie gateó hasta llegar a la silla de papá John, se impulsó y se impulsó y se impulsó, hasta que por mera casualidad (y gracias a su escondida habilidad para tenerse en pie) pudo trepar hasta el asiento. La niña se giró en dirección a la cosa bonita, y repitió el proceso con el reposabrazos, consiguiendo subirse también, aunque extrañando el espacioso asiento.

La cosa bonita estaba tan cerca ahora, y papá seguía descuidado, así que Rosie se apoyó del espaldar del sillón para sostenerse en pie. Lo logró con mucho esfuerzo, giró el cuerpo, estiró el bracito, la mano, los deditos, casi le daba alcance, casi estaba allí… y de repente escuchó un grito.

—¡ROSIE! —gritaba la voz de su padre, en un tono que ella nunca había escuchado. Algo muy agudo, como una sirena, o como la tetera cuando papá John la dejaba demasiado rato al fuego.

El grito la sobresaltó, la hizo perder balance, y Rosie cayó hacia adelante sin poder agarrarse de nada. Pensó que se daría contra el suelo, y cerró los ojos para no mirar. Pero antes de que lo hubiera tocado, algo amortiguó su caída.

Rosie seguía con los ojos apretados cuando se dio cuenta de que unos brazos la acunaban, y sentía con todo el cuerpo el palpitar de un corazón acelerado. No era el suyo, sino el de alguien más. El de quien había evitado su caída. Quien la había atrapado antes de chocar.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Te hiciste daño? —era la voz de papá Sherlock, que sonaba desde más arriba de su cabeza. Sintió los brazos apretarla más y decidió abrir los ojos.

Su papá la miraba desde arriba, con sus bonitos ojos empañados por algo que a ella sólo le salía cuando tenía una cosa muy fuerte que expresar. Algo como agua, pero con sabor diferente.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, abejita, por favor —pidió papá Sherlock, y Rosie le tomó un dedo con la mano. Era la única manera que conocía de hacerle saber que entendía (aparte de balbucear), pero su papá pareció comprender el mensaje.

Papá Sherlock se puso en pie con Rosie todavía en brazos, y Rosie lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor. Probablemente se había dado un golpe al lanzarse por ella, lo que no la hizo sentir mejor. Pero su padre no dijo nada, y solo se giró para ver la repisa de la chimenea.

—Ahora, ¿qué se supone que buscabas aquí arriba, señorita? —preguntó, sin ni siquiera un poco de reproche en la voz—. ¿Qué hay aquí que sea tan interesante?

La cosa blanca y bonita, la que casi la hizo caer al suelo, estaba de nuevo a su alcance. Rosie estiró sus brazos hacia ella, pero al estar cargada por papá, simplemente no llegaba a tocarla.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó papá Sherlock al ver sus intenciones—. ¿Por esto tanto revuelo?

Su padre tomó la cosa con una mano y se la tendió, y Rosie la recibió con una gran sonrisa, lo que le hizo sonreír también.

—Esto se llama calavera, Watson —explicó, como siempre que le daba algo de lo cual la niña no sabía el nombre—, pero a ésta en particular le puedes decir _Billy_.

Rosie intentó decir "Billy", pero nada salió de su boca más que gorjeos y un poco de saliva. Papá volvió a sonreír.

—Como veo que ya caminas —comentó— creo que va siendo hora de enseñarte a hablar. Tal vez así pidas lo que quieres y dejes de darme estos sustos.

La niña le sonrió a modo de disculpa, y su padre le dio un beso en la frente.

En el presente, Rosie sigue jugando con Billy y la abeja de peluche hasta que los ojos comienzan a picarle. Lanza un bostezo y se pasa las manitas por los ojos, para luego desviar la mirada hacia donde están sus papás.

Papá Sherlock ya no está en la mesa. Papá John ya no está en la cocina. Y la puerta prohibida (que papá Sherlock siempre deja abierta) ahora está bien cerrada.

Rosie sabe lo que eso significa, pero no se preocupa, porque también sabe que sus padres la conocen demasiado. Probablemente hayan entrado a abrazarse un poco, o a darse muchos besos, como los que Rosie los ve darse en la oscuridad, al ponerla en su cuna.

Sigue jugando con sus callados amigos, intentando entretenerse hasta que sus padres salgan de su habitación. Cuando los vea, llorará un poco, se enjugará los ojos y gateará hacia ellos. Sus papis son inteligentes, y generalmente entienden lo que eso significa.

Le darán de comer y también un baño tibio. Le empolvarán el cuerpo y le pondrán el pijama. Quizá le lean un cuento, o le cuenten de nuevo cómo se conocieron. Pero al final, como cada noche, ambos le darán un beso de despedida y se darán uno entre ellos. Haciéndola feliz. Haciéndola muy feliz.

Rosie tiene dos papás. Dos papás que tal vez no sean los mejores del mundo… Pero son suyos y Rosie los ama igual.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Volví! Con una historia corta y dulce como algodón de azúcar, que ni siquiera recordaba haber comenzado a escribir. Demos gracias al Camp NaNoWriMo por hacerme revisar la carpeta de fics.

Comenten si les gustó, comenten si no, comenten si les pareció meh, ¡pero comenten! Ya saben, los comentarios son el combustible del tren de la escritura de fics. Espero que nos leamos prontito.

Un beso,

 _Maye~_


End file.
